


Cotton

by ricky_goldsworth



Series: 500 words for 500 followers [3]
Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricky_goldsworth/pseuds/ricky_goldsworth
Summary: It starts on a Saturday night.





	Cotton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> If you got here by googling yourself, hit the back button now! If you got here some other way, I have a tumblr at [ricky-goldsworth](https://ricky-goldsworth.tumblr.com/post/173063988389/happy-500-followers-for-a-possible-prompt).

It starts on a Saturday night. Ryan arrives at Shane and Sara’s place with a six-pack of beer and a VHS he’s found of a truly terrible, but very rare, Val Lewton film. Shane meets him at the door, kisses him and takes the six-pack into the kitchen, and Ryan’s halfway into the living room before he notices that Sara is wearing his sweater.

It’s so casual he wonders if maybe she hadn’t even realised it was his: she’s just curled up against the arm-rest, checking her phone, looking impossibly small in the grey crewneck he must have left here when they left for work together on Thursday morning.

“Hi,” he croaks, and she looks up to greet him with the impish smile on her face that she usually reserves for teasing Shane. _She knows_ , Ryan thinks. Faintly, he’s aware that that probably means he’s doomed.

“Hey, Ry!” She reaches out to take his hand, her fingers only just peeking out from the sleeve, and tugs him closer. He flops onto the couch beside her, apparently unable to handle higher functions like balance right now. “How was your day?”

Ryan makes a noise that’s supposed to be non-committal but comes out closer to wanting, leans in and slips his arms around her waist. Under the sweater, her bare skin is spark-hot. The wanting noise turns into a groan, and he buries his face in her neck.

Sara laughs, drops a kiss to his temple. “That good, huh?”

Ryan nips at her throat and pulls away. “Shane! Your girlfriend is trying to kill me!”

Shane appears in the doorway, three beers in his hands. “She does that sometimes,” he shrugs. “What is it this time?”

Ryan makes a wordless, helpless gesture. Sara looks up at Shane from Ryan’s arms: the sweater pools in her lap, almost to her mid-thighs. She’s wearing a black skirt and thigh-high socks. It’s probably the cutest thing Ryan’s seen this year.

“Oh. Yeah, that,” he says, crossing to sit on Ryan’s other side and handing him a beer to pass to Sara, then another for himself. “That’s a thing.”

His face has gone studiedly blank. It reminds Ryan of when they were trying their hardest to be best platonic buds and Ryan used to try to get a rise out of him by showing off his P90X gains. Shane likes to think he’s smooth, but he’s terrible at hiding it when he’s flustered.

Ryan hands Sara her beer with a raised eyebrow. She raises one back. Smirks. Ryan thinks, _oh_.

* * *

On Monday, Shane is still half-asleep when he gets into the office, trailing after Sara with his eyes on his travel mug. Ryan’s already at his desk. He leans back in his chair, waits for Shane to drop into the seat next to him and look up.

When he does, Ryan gets to watch the same dumbstruck look cross his boyfriend’s face that he’d worn on Saturday night. It’s incredibly satisfying.

So is the heat that curls in his abdomen when, just before lunch, Shane crowds him into a bathroom stall and kisses his lips red and swollen.

“You two are gonna be the death of me,” Shane murmurs, his hands balled up in Ryan’s - his - shirt. “And you _know_ I’m going to have to retaliate.”

Ryan just grins, pulls Shane closer.

And then it’s a game.


End file.
